As a vehicle wheel in which a hollow-state hollow portion is formed in a rim, a wheel is suggested in which a hollow chamber (hollow portion) is shaped in a rim outer well along a circumferential direction proposed in Japanese Patent application Publication No. 2004-90925 (JP-A-2004-90925) (see Paragraph [0025] and FIG. 7), for example. Further, as a method for shaped the hollow chamber (hollow portion), a method for forming a vehicle wheel is disclosed in which an annular flange protruding outward in a radial direction from an outer surface of a rim is formed along the circumferential direction, the annular flange is processed to bent toward a rim outer flange (outboard flange) and welded thereto, and the hollow chamber (hollow portion) is thereby formed in the rim.